


You Were Mine to Adore

by iamursforevrmre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattooed Stiles, Tattoos, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamursforevrmre/pseuds/iamursforevrmre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It first starts off as a dumb idea, really. Stiles was watching some tattoo show and one of the clients is getting a tattoo of his dog’s paw print for one of the challenges and Stiles glances over at Derek, curled up on the floor in his wolf form napping in the sunlight through the windows, and thinks that maybe he could somehow get Derek’s paw print from a ink pad onto a piece of paper and to a tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Mine to Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Me and two of my friends got paw print tattoos today and then when I was getting mine done all I could think about was HOW FUCKING CUTE IT'D BE IF STILES GOT DEREK'S WOLF PAW.

It first starts off as a dumb idea, really. Stiles was watching some tattoo show and one of the clients is getting a tattoo of his dog’s paw print for one of the challenges and Stiles glances over at Derek, curled up on the floor in his wolf form napping in the sunlight through the windows, and thinks that maybe he could somehow get Derek’s paw print from a ink pad onto a piece of paper and to a tattoo artist. 

But then Stiles remembers he absolutely fucking hates needles. 

So he forgets it and goes back to the show, giggling and taking a video when Derek’s limbs start twitching like Derek’s having a really good dream of chasing down some rabbit in the preserve. 

But then, a couple days later, Stiles is scrolling through Tumblr and sees a photo set of water color tattoos and one of them happens to be of a wolf. He sighs to himself, glancing over at Derek who is humming and washing their dishes from dinner, and wonders if theres a way to get Derek to step on ink without thinking anything about it. 

The more that Stiles thinks about it though, really thinks, he wants to do this. Thinks that maybe he can drag Scott with him and he can pain drain while Stiles cries and squeezes his eyes shut through the process. But he wants this. Wants Derek’s mark on him for the rest of his life. 

“I have a weird question.” Stiles tells Scott, muting the T.V. during the commercial break so his best friend actually pays attention to him. Stiles swears Scott’s selective hearing only got worse after he was bitten. 

“Hmm?” Scott asks, tears his eyes away from the television and glancing over. He’s been giving Stiles weird side glances all night long because Stiles has been fidgeting non-stop since Derek left — batting Scott’s head playfully and pressing his lips on the crown of Stiles’ forehead — and announed that Erica was summoning him to help with wedding plans. 

“If I were to go get a tattoo, would you come with me and hold my hand so you can take away the pain?” Stiles asks, biting his lip. “I guess you don’t have to hold my hand, but I’d probably appreciate it and you’re my best bro so you better.”

“What are you thinking of getting done?” 

“I want Derek’s paw.” Stiles tells him with a finality in his voice that surprises the both of them. “I think I want it over my heart.” 

“Stiles that’s a pretty big deal.” Scott informs him, which is something Stiles really doesn’t need to hear right now. “I know you guys have been together for three years, but like, this shit is permanent.”  

“Alright, dude, you’re being a douche. I’m going to spend the rest of my fucking life with that stupid werewolf and I’ve literally been thinking about this for the past two weeks and I really want this done. So are you gonna hold my goddamn hand or not?”

“Chill, bro. You know I’m always going to help you out.” Scott says, leaning over to tug Stiles into a side hug. “I’m just making sure, because I know you don’t like needles.” 

“Okay, I really want this, but you’re gonna have to make sure I don’t back out because I will try and pussy out of this as many times. And you’re probably going to have to schedule the appointment for me.”

“I gotchu, bro. Don’t you worry.”

The commercial break ends, and Stiles unmutes the television so they can go back to ignoring each other in favor of watching It’s Always Sunny. Scott stays for a few more episodes, and leaves claiming that he should get back to Allison and the baby but tells Stiles that he’ll make an appointment for him and will personally hand deliver Stiles to the tattoo artist. 

Derek comes back a couple hours later, near one in the morning, looking absolutely exhausted. His hair is standing in all different directions and his face is pale like he just saw some ghost on his way back.

“Everything okay, babe?” Stiles asks when Derek vaults over the back of the couch to sit beside him. 

“I never though Erica would get so uptight about color schemes before.” He says lolling his head over to rest on Stiles’ shoulder. “I thought she was about to murder Boyd and me in cold blood.”

Stiles snorts and brings his arm up and across Derek’s shoulders. Derek leans more of his weight onto him and Stiles doesn’t have the heart to complain about overheating because Derek looks so damn tired. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I won’t go crazy about color schemes for our wedding.” Stiles tells him, and he feels Derek freeze up for a moment against his side before he lifts his head to beam at Stiles. 

Marriage isn’t something they talk about too often. Stiles mostly thinks it’s because he and Derek are just too damn lazy to go out to the store to buy a ring to propose to the other with and the other half of it is that they don’t really want to think of some plan other than shoving the ring at the other and saying ‘just fucking marry me already’. 

Another part of it is that Stiles kind of sort of wants to be the one proposed to, not the proposer. So he’s kind of hoping that once he gets this tattoo, Derek will get the hint. 

*

The next time Stiles is out, he makes sure to buy a large ink pad. He’s hopeful that once he gets the pad, he’ll be able to think of someway to get Derek’s print without noticing. Stiles keeps it close to him, so that once Derek shifts into his wolf form — which is quite a lot actually. Derek has told him before that he loves doing it but can’t exactly explain what it feels like to transition into his wolf. He’s tried, they’ve been up well past three in the morning with Derek stuttering out words trying to describe how incredible and how in-tune he feels with not only himself but the land while Stiles tries to follow as best as he can. — he’s ready to act. 

First, Stiles tries to casually leave the pad on the floor with a piece of paper directly next to it in hopes Derek just accidentally steps in it and onto the paper. Of course that’s not what happens. Derek sniffs the pad, sneezes, then walks away and curls into the sunlight streaming through the windows. Stiles swears he’s like a giant cat rather than a wolf. 

The next time Stiles tries, it’s without the ink pad at all. Derek had been running through the preserve the day after some heavy rainfall so Derek’s paws were tracking mud onto their deck and almost into their house. Stiles tries to get Derek to press a paw real quickly onto a piece of paper but the mud gets smudged as Derek shifts back into his human form to hose off. 

After a couple more failed tries, Scott calls Stiles to tell him that his appointment is scheduled for mid-day tomorrow and Stiles completely freezes up. 

“Is everything okay?” Scott asks and Stiles bites his lip, looking down to the sleeping wolf on the floor. Stiles slides down and starts running his fingers through Derek’s course fur. Scott confirms one more time that he’ll pick Stiles up tomorrow at one before they hang up. Derek’s eyes open a bit, seeing Stiles, before shuffling closer and putting his head in Stiles’ lap. 

Stiles pets him for a few minutes, making his way down and playing with Derek’s paws with one hand and reaching for the ink pad with the other. He contemplates pressing Derek’s paw into the pad, but thinks that might be too obvious, so he smears the ink across with his finger and carefully presses the paw to the piece of paper. 

Stiles holds his breath when he slowly pulls it away, keeping his eyes on Derek’s closed eyes and looks to see the perfectly shaped paw print on his paper. He grins triumphantly and carefully folds the paper to fit into his pocket before cleaning Derek’s paw off with a wet paper towel. Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s snout and gets up to safely store the paper into his wallet for tomorrow. 

*

Stiles is sitting in the chair, practically vibrating with energy, as Scott keeps Stiles’ right hand firmly clasped in his own hand and the artist carefully shaves away any hair and cleans the area before placing the template on. 

When Scott first saw the paw print, he was impressed with Stiles’ abilities to get the impression but Stiles wasn’t about to tell him it took him a week to do something he could’ve done in twenty minutes on the first day he bought the ink pad. 

“Ready?” The artist, Karl, asks and Stiles takes a steadying breath. 

“As I’ll ever be.” He says, squeezing his eyes shut at the sound of the needle and immediately feeling Scott drain any pain the second the needle touches his skin.

Stiles only has to sit in the chair for another fifteen minutes, because the outline and shading of the paw doesn’t actually take too long. He makes sure to breathe carefully and think about anything —especially Derek’s face when Stiles shows him — but the buzz of the needle and the pain that Scott is trying to quickly drain. 

Once he’s done, Karl tells Stiles to stand up and check it out in the mirror. Scott helps him up, and directs him toward the mirror and Stiles can’t stop staring at his chest. He’s grinning so wide it hurts, but it is absolutely perfect. He can’t wait to show Derek.

Karl cleans and wraps the tattoo before Stiles pays. Scott gushes over how well Stiles did and how cool the piece looks before he drops him off at Stiles and Derek’s place. 

“I better be the first person you tell when Derek proposes.” Scott warns him when they pull into the driveway. 

“Shut up,” Stiles rolls his eyes, but he knows Scott can read him better than that.

Stiles makes his way in, turns to wave at Scott after he gets the door unlocked, and throws himself on the couch to wait until Derek finally gets home from work. 

*

Stiles’ wakes up abruptly from a nap he doesn’t remember taking by Derek shaking his shoulder. 

 “Time is it?” Stiles asks groggily, pressing his palms into his eyes. 

“Late, sorry.” Derek says, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “I texted, but you still must’ve been napping.”

“Erica summon you?”

“Couldn’t decide on the flowers.” Derek says glumly, but Stiles can see through him. He knows Derek is loving taking any part in this because Erica reminds him of Laura and he can’t even imagine how hard it must be knowing that he’ll never see his older sister get to be able to do this.

“Hey, I got you a present.” Stiles grins at him, desperate to take Derek’s mind off of wherever it has veered off into. 

“Oh yeah?” Derek asks, an eyebrow quirked up at him. 

“Mmm.” Stiles says, “C’mon.” 

Stiles pulls himself up from the couch and grabs Derek’s hand to lead him into their bedroom. Once they get inside, Stiles pushes Derek onto their bed and grabs the hem of his shirt to pull if off.

“I’m already liking this present.” Derek says, watching Stiles’ movements until he gets it off and Derek can see the bandage on Stiles’ chest. “Baby, what happened?”

“Nothing bad, I promise.” Stiles grins. He carefully pulls the bandage off to reveal the paw print. 

“I — Stiles. What?” Derek asks, standing up so he’s in front of Stiles. Stiles feels him tracing around the red skin, careful not to touch the inflamed skin. 

“It’s your paw.” Stiles tells him, biting his lip and watching Derek’s hand as blackened veins appear to draw any residual pain. “I was watching this stupid show and this guy got his dog’s paw print tattooed on him and it got me thinking. And all I wanted was to get yours on me. So when you were sleeping the other day, I was able to get a print of your paw on a piece of paper to bring to get tattooed.”

“ _Stiles_ ” Derek breathes out, pulling the two of them together and cupping Stiles’ face in his hands. “You hate needles.”

“But I love you.” Stiles grins, running his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Also I’m giving you a two-week time limit to propose.”

Derek buries his head into the junction of Stiles’ shoulder and lets out a noise that sounds like something between a half-sob and half-laugh. And Stiles can’t remember a time that he felt happier and more content with life — not when Derek first asked him out or when he graduated college or when Derek asked him to move in or when he finally got a job or when he was told he was going to be a godfather.


End file.
